Gladers meet Demigods
by razobisawesome
Summary: Facebook. a prospect that has never occured to either the Gladers or the Demigods. until now. Will Thomas got confused at everything? Will Percy get into a sass fight? Will Leo cause trouble? Read on to find out! (Warning: Characters may be slightly OOC) Please R&R :) thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 **hello, this is my first fan-fiction where the gladers meet the halfbloods from camp halfblood (Percy Jackson world) it's a kinda AU as they have Facebook and are contacting over that. Beware the characters are quite OOC but its what i thought they'd be like (ish) anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **and unfortunately i do not own any of the characters they belong entirely to their authors, Rick Riordan and James Dashner**

 _Thomas Edison has logged on_

 _Albert Einstein has logged on_

 _Isaac Newton has logged on_

 _Mother Teresa has logged on_

 _Galileo has logged on_

 _Minho_ _has logged on_

 ** _Minho_** **** ** _has posted_**

"Ok before we talk about anything can I just ask _why the SHUCK do all of you have fancy names?"_

 _Comments:_

 **Isaac Newton: "** Why are you asking us Minho? We have about as much of an idea as you do. Remember that we all lost our memories not just you."

 **Minho: "** Wow Newtie's getting some sass. After three years my lessons are finally paying off." _(1 like)_

 **Thomas Edison:** "…"

 **Albert Einstein:** "…"

 **Isaac Newton:** "…"

 **Mother Teresa:** "…"

 **Galileo:** "…"

 **Thomas Edison:** "Wait you've been giving him lessons? I thought I was your sass pupil. L ( _34 likes)_

 **Albert Einstein:** "Wait Minho did you just like your own post?"

 **Minho:** "0_o"

 **Minho:** "I thought no one would notice" _(53 Likes)_

 **Galileo: "** Ok ignoring those Comments I have three _real_ Questions

1\. Where the shuck did we get Wi-Fi from?

2\. There aren't 53 people in our maze. Where the shuck did those likes come from?

3\. What the hell Minho liking your own comment that's just needy."

 **Albert Einstein:** "1. we don't know

2\. We don't know and

3\. We don't shucking know Gally. You know as much as us shuck face!"

 **Thomas Edison:** "Eeerrrrm I can explain the Wi-Fi":$

 **Isaac Newton:** "Tommy what HAVE you done this time?"

 **Thomas Edison:** "well when I woke up in the box I slightly hit a little flashy box on the way up. Lol. Happy coincidence I say."

 **Mother Teresa:** I noticed the box! Didn't touch it though!

 **Isaac Newton:** "Weren't you asleep though? I mean I did check you and you were in a coma and stuff."

 **Mother Teresa:** "yeah well before I went into a coma like 3 minutes before you open-"

 _Leo Valdez has logged on_

 **Galileo:** "Who the shuck-

 ** _Leo Valdez has posted_**

 _"_ YES! IT WORKED! 72 TRIALS AND IT WORKED! NO MORE MONSTER ATTACKS FOR US. WAIT! ARE ANY MONSTERS COMING!?"

 _Comments:_

 **Thomas Edison:** "…"

 **Isaac Newton:** "…"

 **Albert Einstein:** "…"

 **Galileo:** "…"

 **Mother Teresa:** "…"

 **Minho:** "…"

 **Leo Valdez:** What's that I hear? No monsters coming to destroy me? Yes! I did it. The super-sized Mcshizzle has done again by defying the odds. I have created a demigod safe page where we can chat completely safe from prying eyes and unwelcome guests and monsters. Hah in your face Piper I did do it and now you owe me 12 drachmas. WHOO HOO"

 _Leo Valdez has logged off_

 **Thomas Edison:** "…"

 **Isaac Newton:** "…"

 **Galileo:** "…"

 **Albert Einstein:** "…"

 **Mother Teresa:** "…"

 **Minho:** "…"

 _Leo Valdez has logged on_

 _Piper Mclean has logged on_

 _Jason Grace has logged on_

 _Percy Jackson has logged on_

 _Annabeth Chase has logged on_

 _Frank Zhang has logged on_

 _Hazel Lévesque has logged on_

 _Thalia has logged on_

 ** _Jason Grace has posted_**

"Yeah Leo you know how you said that this would be just us? Well look up…"

 _(14 Likes)_

 **Leo Valdez:** "Oh Hades" ( _14 Likes)_

 **Annabeth Chase:** "OH MY FREAKING GODS! SUCH A BIG FAN!SCUSE ME WHILE I FANGIRL. BUT THOMAS EDISON! ISAAC NEWTON! ALBERT EINSTIEN! HOW DID YOU GET FACEBOOK ARENT YOU DEAD? OH WELL I HAVE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MANY QUESTIONS!"

 **Percy Jackson:** "Annabeth what the Hades?"

 **Jason Grace:** "I thought only Aphrodite's children fangirled?!"

 **Piper McLean:** "Um Jason, Care to expand on that theory? (And may I remind you I AM in fact your girlfriend and a daughter of Aphrodite at this point in time. Do you _want_ me to leave you to my cabin again?)"

 **Leo da man:** "Oh no she didn't!"

 **Isaac Newton:** "Name's Newt greenies J

 **Percy Jackson:** "Then why are you called Isaac Newton?"

 **Annabeth Chase:** "But, but, but …"

 **Albert Einstein:** "We don't know"

 **Annabeth Chase:** "But, but, but… So who's Thomas Edison?"

 **Thomas Edison:** "Thomas right here. Or Tommy to Newt. Or Tom to Teresa. Or… actually that's all of my names, Greenies."

 **Jason Grace:** "So if you're all named after famous people then who is Minho?"

 **Albert Einstein:** "We don't know for shucks sake!"

 **Minho:** "I'm the keeper of the runners you shuck faced shanks and if that's not good enough for you then shuck off you shucking slintheads!"( _58 likes)_

 **Isaac Newton:** "Yeah you tell them Min-Min"

 **Thomas Edison:** "Well done Minho. Tell those Greenbeans"

 **Mother Teresa:** That's it. This is too weird for me I'm leaving. See ya you slintheads

 _Mother Teresa has logged off_

 **Leo da Man:** "Okay then… Hey what's all this new langui? I havenot a clue what yous is saying"

 **Annabeth Chase:** "And none of us can understand you Leo!" ;) _(69 likes)_

 **Leo da Man** **:** "How could you, Annabeth. I thought you were my friend. I have been so mortally offended *makes dying noises*…"

 **Thomas Edison:** "Ok I gotta go running now so byeeeeeee."

 **Minho:** "Me too goodbye shanks"

 **Isaac Newton:** "Be careful. And see you people later. Bloody hell I have so much to do."

 **Percy Jackson:** "Bye?"

 _Thomas Edison has logged off_

 _Minho_ _has logged off_

 ** _thank you for reading, i'll post another chapter soon..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Thomas Edison_** **is in** ** _The Maze_** **with** ** _Minho_**

 _Comments:_

 **Isaac Newton:** WHAT THE BLOODY HELL GUYS! GET YOUR BUTTS OF FACEBOOK AND BACK ONTO MAPPING A WAY OUT OF HERE YOU SHUCKFACES! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH LIKE THIS! BLOODY HELL I'M STRESSED OUT. JUST GET BACK TO YOUR JOBS AND GET AROUND TO SAVING US OR I WILL BANISH YOUR SORRY ASSES! Minho HOW COULD YOU LET THOMAS PUT HIMSELF IN SO MUCH DANGER! YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU GET BACK TO THE GLADE! (not really… please come back to the glade… please Tommy please) See you shanks later byeee. :-*

 **Leo Valdez:** "Calm it Mama Newt, you know children all grow up eventually, you just have to just learn to live with it" _(54 LIKES)_

 **Isaac Newton: "** Mama Newt… MAMA NEWT….. DID YOU JUST CALL ME MAMA NEWT? WHY I'M GOING REACH THROUGH THIS SCREEN AND BREAK YOUR SHUCK NECK YOU LITTLE SLINTHEAD I'M GOING TO KI-"

 **Galileo: "** Uh oh you made him angry and you do not want him angry at you, I can tell you!"

 **Leo Valdez:** "Had much experience with that have you Gally?"

 **Galileo:** ":-( "

 **Galileo:** "Trust me though it is bad to get Mama Newt on your bad side

 **Isaac Newton:** "YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I AM STILL HERE AND IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS MAMA NEWT STUFF OR I WILL GROUND ALL OF YOU EVEN IF YOU LIVE ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF WORLD. I MAY NORMALLY BE KIND TO ALL YOU SLINTHEADED BABIES BUT IF YOU KEEP UP THIS NICK NAME I WILL BEAT THE EVER LOVING SHUCK OUT OF YOU! Min-Min back me up here"

 **Percy Jackson:** "Errr Newt? Minho left like ages ago and also _Min-Min_ really? I mean calling my girlfriend Wise Girl is alright but _Min-Min?_ Are you two together and is he like Daddy Min-Min? Do all the other Gladers look up to you? Are you like-"

 **Annabeth Chase:** "Sorry he's ADHD he gets distracted and kind of rambles on a _lot"_

 **Percy Jackson: "** –completely happy together? Cause I have two gay friends and if you need any help then you could always ask-"

 **Jason Grace:** "Annabeth remember we're all ADHD, its part of being a demigod"

 **Percy Jackson:** "-them and I'm sure they'd be happy to tell you, well at least one of them would. They are like complete opposites one being a son of Hades and the other is a son of Apollo so-"

 **Piper Mclean:** But Leo is defiantly the most ADHD out of all of us no competition

 **Percy Jackson: "** -one is all doom and gloom while the other is sun and healing so they have their arguments but they such a lovely couple. Nico the son of Hades actually-"

 **Frank Zhang:** "You could say that again"

 **Percy Jackson:** "- had a crush on me but a few months ago he told me I wasn't his type, I mean what does that even mean? It was kind of strange because I always saw him as my little brother and-"

 **Jason Grace:** "But Percy comes a close second"

 **Galileo:** Actually Minho is Papa Minho, Alby is thy Grand-Daddy Alby and I am Uncle Gally. I know that Newt is all over protective mama and Minho is like these kids need more than a stern talking too and Alby is all like obey me but I'm NOT your friend where as I am more the playing it cool guy. To be fair Minho is also king of sass.

 **Leo da Man:** What? Guys!

 **Leo da Man:** Why are you all writing in such…

 **Leo da Man:** Long…

 **Leo da Man:** Sentences? ...

 **Min-Min:** Home sweet gl-

 **Min-Min:** Who the shuck changed my name?

 **Min-Min:** Newtie did you do this?

 **Mama Noot:** That's it. All the Glader babies are grounded and the rest of you just WAIT…

 **Persasseus:** I am the actual king of sass. My name states so… wait I didn't change this?

 **Tommy:** Right that's IS IT! ONLY NEWT CALLS ME TOMMY! TO THE REST OF YOU IT'S A TWO SYLABLE WORD… THOM-AS. SIMPLE AS PIE.

 **Owl Head:** Gods you are all so stupid. How do I put up with you?

 **Persasseus:** Cause you loooove me ;-)

 **Owl Head:** Any way a few things to point out. One, Tommy is a two syllable word so using that as a way to get people to stop calling Tommy isn't a valid way. Two, the expression is 'simple as Pi' even Leo knew that and three, Leo turn my name back or tomorrow you find yourself in the Aphrodite cabin with a make over and all your manuals on how to look after Festus floating in the middle of the sea. Sound fair?

 **Leo da Man:** Awww how did you know?

 **Owl head: :** You had already changed your name before and you were the only person whose name didn't your name later so it is only logical to assume that it…was….YOU

 **Leo da Man:** Party Pooper and I did change my name

 **Leo da Man:** I changed my name from 'Leo Valdez' to 'Leo da Man'. I just changed before all of you so HA

 **Hazel Levesque:** Yeah to 'Leo da Man' because that makes _everyone_ believe it wasn't you. Honestly you aren't very good at this are you?

 **Leo da Man:** **L**

 **Mama Noot:** you shuck faced Slinthead. You change mine, Min-Min and Tommy's names back RIGHT NOW OR I WILL COME THROUGH THIS PHONE, INTO YOU'RE COMPUTER AND BANISH YOUR BUTTS TO THE GRIEVERS- I WILL DRAG YOU BACK THROUGH THEM IF NESSACERY. I WILL SLOWLY MURDER YOU AS ONLY I CAN CALL MIN-MIN, MIN-MIN AND TOMMY, TOMMY. IF YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!

 **Min-min:** Whoa Newtie what's wrong? It's alright I am back from the maze… we were fine and I think he gets the message. We haven't even met him. He is probably just having a laugh. What's the matter… tell me everything…?


End file.
